


Loud Magic

by TerraZeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: Lincoln Loud finds out he's a pure-blood wizard on his most bizarre birthday ever, along with two of his 10 sisters, Leni and Luna, as well as his parents, Rita and Lynn Sr. Along with his half-blood friend Clyde, Lincoln is accepted into Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yes, this is a Harry Potter/Loud House cross over. I have NO IDEA where this dumb fic came from. I was just thinking about it last night. If I continue it, it will take place during Chamber of Secrets, when Harry is in second year. Obviously takes place in the 90s, which is why Lori is more obsessed with having her own phone line than cell phones and selfies, because they don't exist yet.

**Loud Magic**

 

Lincoln Loud was almost jumping out of his bed with excitement. Today was his birthday. In the Loud house, birthdays were a big deal. With ten sisters and two parents, he could always expect a lot of presents...even if some weren't his ideal gifts. He kept glancing at the alarm clock eagerly, urging it to turn to eight o'clock so he could get up and race down to his favorite breakfast meal, which happened to be hotcakes and sausage. 

“One...more...minute!” Squealed the now-eleven year old excitedly.

Biting his lip to contain the excitement, the clock slowly, far too slowly, finally slid to the eight o'clock marker, his alarm screaming loudly. 

“YES!” Lincoln punched the air with a fist, “I'm eleven years old, and now, presentssss!”

The only brother with ten sisters raced out of his room and practically flew down the stairs. His parents, Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. were waiting with smiles on their faces. Hotcakes and sausage steamed on the table.

“Happy birthday, son!” Lynn hugged his only son, “You have no idea how proud your mother and I are! We didn't think you would-”

“Now, honey, not now!” Rita interrupted, “We'll have time later! Let Lincoln enjoy his breakfast!”

Lincoln wondered what dad had wanted to say, but brushed it off. Probably a really good surprise present for later. Excitement tingled through him. He shoveled bites of pancake and sausage into his mouth, savoring each delectable, syrupy bite. He cringed as he heard something that sounded like a parade of elephants. His sisters has awoken...all ten of them. Lily's loud cries echoed from the living room. Mom and dad always put Lily downstairs in her bassinet when they woke up. More sisters meant more presents, at least. 

To his surprise, it was Leni who had arrived first. 

“Dad! Did he get his-” Leni started.

“Leni! Your mom says not yet! Let Lincoln enjoy his excellent breakfast!” Said Lynn.

“Oh, okay. Hey, did you break some fast for me too?” Leni asked.

Lincoln wanted to smack his head. Leni was so DUMB it was a wonder she could walk straight. His mother and father piled some eggs onto a plate for Leni, who squealed happily and sat next to Lincoln. 

“Heeey, Linc-y...this is going to be your most important birthday ever, you know? Eleven was super special for me, too. Trust me, you'll never be the same after today!” Leni grinned at him and started eating her eggs.

A loud blast of music signaled Luna's arrival. 

“Heeey, dudes! Guess who wrote a special song for Lincoln's special day!” Luna opened her mouth and seemed like she wanted to sing, but was seemingly silenced instantly by Rita, who had waved a hand in her direction. Luna grabbed her throat, looking put out. 

“Sorry, Luna, honey, not now! Lincoln's big surprise isn't til later!” Rita giggled and put some bacon and toast on a plate for Luna.

“Sweet! Bacon! I love bacon! Hey, Leni, look! Dead pig!” Luna waved a slice of particularly fatty bacon in front of of the vegetarian Leni, who looked green with disgust.

“Eww, gross! You know those pigs are in pain! How can you eat knowing that with each bite, you cause a baby pig to squeal in pain!?” Leni looked close to tears.

“Dude, you know the pigs are ALREADY dead, right?” Luna laughed and tore into her bacon.

Leni glared at Luna, but went back to her eggs. The other Loud siblings finally made their way into the kitchen. 

“Happy Birthday, Lincoln!” They shouted in unison. Even Lucy had a tiny smile on her face. Each of his sisters were holding gifts of varying sizes. He hadn't seen Leni or Luna with a gift. Likely Leni had forgotten completely and Luna's was upstairs. 

His sisters piled their gifts on a table nearby. Lincoln reached for one, mouth still full of pancake.

“Not until after the cake!” Rita grabbed his hand.

“But mom! We don't usually have cake until like, night!” Lincoln whined, “I don't want to wait that long. You usually let me open my birthday gifts immediately!”

Rita and Lynn looked at each other, a sly smile on their faces. Leni and Luna were seemingly bursting with something to tell him, but managed to bite their tongue.

“After breakfast, you'll get your big gift. Promise.” Lynn patted Lincoln's head, smiling at him.

Lincoln wondered what this 'big gift' his parents and sisters were so secretive about. Lori rolled her eyes when he looked at his other sisters, but still gave him a mysterious smile.

“Trust me, little bro, it'll be literally worth it! I don't know personally, but Luna says it's literally the best thing, like, ever! Now I need to hurry up and eat breakfast, because Bobby wants me to call him, and I can't miss his call. He doesn't have his own phone line, like I do, so his parents literally need the phone sometimes.” Lori laughed and got her own breakfast, followed by the other siblings.

By the time noon finally rolled around, Lincoln was practically dying from the wait and excitement.

“Mom, dad, can I PLEASE have my gifts now, please?” He begged, sounding far whinier than he had intended, “It's my birthday. You usually let me open my gifts! What's so different now?”

Rita leaned against her husband and whispered, “I guess now is as good a time as any, right? I mean, there is no right time to tell your son he's a wizard, is there?”

Lynn sighed, “Well, we grew up in a wizard family, and when Lori turned out to be a no-maj, we didn't expect any more wizard children...so Leni was a surprise. She never even showed early signs of magic, unless you count her weird ability to design excellent outfits at the age of ten. We just gave her her letter...she just accepted it...but that's Leni. Lincoln is a totally different kid. He'll think it's a joke.”

Rita nodded, “Which is why we'll have to prove it, honey,” She opened a normally-locked drawer in the living room and pulled out a rod-like object made of wood, “Best get your wand, too, dear.”

Lynn nodded and walked upstairs. He kept his wand under the bed, in a locked trunk. Ever since Lori hadn't shown any magic, they'd assumed the life of a normal no-maj family and hadn't even thought about magic until Leni had gotten her letter. Well, letters. From Ilvermorny, the Salem's Witches Institute, and Hogwarts in England. It was rather far away, but Hogwarts was by far Lynn's preferred choice. 

He'd never attended, Ilvermorny was his alma mater, but Rita had, and she had said it was a great place, with the best headmaster ever. They'd decided to send Leni to Hogwarts, which, for a wizard, wasn't that far away at all, even from the States. Apparition was out, but the Floo network was connected to all wizarding households, so all it took was a pinch of powder and a few words and they were across the pond. Leni had been excited. 

Lori was simply bored by it all and hadn't even shown interest in being a witch, despite the fact that magic was a dream of many girls. She'd said she preferred the internet, even though the dial-up was rather slow and removed most of their phone service. At least until they'd got Lori her own line. She'd even said she was so happy she wasn't a wizard, because she'd have turned it down. 

Lori was always more interested in being a popular, normal girl than in magic. That had relieved her parents to no end. They'd expected jealousy when she'd learned her younger sister was a witch. Luckily, there was no jealousy or dislike, just relief. She had been happy for Leni, since her sister never did well in normal school and seemed to love her new school on her first vacation home.

Luna's letter had came, much to everyone's shock, even Luna's. She'd been stunned. She'd even cried. Claiming her dreams of being a rock star and singing alongside Mick Swagger were ruined. She had burned her letter and refused to go to Hogwarts. At least until Leni explained about all the wizarding rock stars, and that if she lived in England for some time, she'd have more of a chance to perfect her British accent and maybe even meet Mick Swagger.

After that, Luna had been amped to go to Hogwarts. So eager that she'd asked if they could go to England early, so she could see how authentic her accent sounded and maybe pick up some tips. Of course, they'd went and got her supplies and wand, but they hadn't stayed as long as Luna had wanted, to her dismay. In Luna's words, it was 'a bloody waste!' since they hadn't even spotted Mick Swagger. Of course, Mick wasn't a wizard, so he wouldn't be in Diagon Alley, which they'd explained to her. Her sulky mood had lasted until she'd finally gone to Hogwarts, when she became amped again. Whatever that was. Rita and Lynn Sr. weren't really up to date on their kid-talk.

Luan and Lynn Jr. hadn't received letters either. Luan was fine with it, but Lynn had shown a bit of resentment after being told all about Quidditch by Leni and Luna. She wasn't upset about the magic part, oddly enough, but more about the fact that there was a sport out there that she'd never be able to play. Luan's dream was to be a comedian, and Lynn's was to be a sports star. 

Luan was fine with being a normal no-maj comedian, but Lynn Jr. was disappointed that she'd never even have a chance to see if she'd be good at the wizard sport. Eventually, she got over it when she'd found a local football team that took girls and boys, and learned that neither Leni nor Luna played the wizard sport because they found it silly and boring.

So far, they'd managed to keep it secret from the younger children. Except now, when Lincoln had got his letters. He would be going to Hogwarts with his sisters, of course. It was to keep their family together, of course, and for their education. Rita had sent a reply back to Ilvermorny saying Lincoln would be going to Hogwarts. The Salem Witches' Institute was girls-only, so obviously Lincoln hadn't received a letter from that school.

Rita and Lynn Sr. watched Lincoln happily. He was opening his presents, a huge smile on his face, sometimes punctuated by a confused look when he came across a very odd present.

Lincoln looked over his gifts. Lori's number for her own phone line...great gift...except not. Leni had gotten him...a wrapped up cockatiel bird. It was a wonder the poor thing was still breathing, but somehow, the bird was healthy, and immediately called him by his name. A thoughtful, but odd, present. Luna's present was, unsurprisingly, a music box that played a rock tune by Mick Swagger when opened. Luan had given him a rubber chicken...not the best gift, but definitely Luan's style.

He slowly worked his way through the less-than-stellar gifts. They were never the best gifts, but he was still happy with each and every one of them. Lynn had gotten him a special football, signed by people he didn't know. Well, at least he might be able to sell it for some cash. Lucy's present was a book titled “Dark Magic And You: All You Need To Know About the Dark Arts In Your Life”. Lincoln sighed and pushed it to the side. 

Lola had gotten him a card filled with around twenty-five dollars in cash. Apparently she'd been saving her allowance and couldn't think of something to actually buy him. Lana had gotten him...once again, a wrapped animal. A fat toad, this time. The warty creature looked at him, blinking. Lincoln sighed and put the toad's cage gently next to the cockatiel. Lisa, to no one's surprise, had gotten him a very thick book by Stephen Hawking. He doubted he'd even be able to understand one word.

Still, he grinned at his sisters. “Thanks guys! I love your presents! The...wrapped animals, though...you really shouldn't do that. It kind of might kill them.”

Lana shrugged, “Hey, I put air holes in it! I know how to take care of toads!” 

Leni beamed at him, a blank expression on her face, “You'll need a bird, Linc-y! Birds are useful! They carry your-” Leni was interrupted by a heavy cough from her mother. She blushed and gave Lincoln an unconvincingly innocent smile.

“Uh...riiiiight,” Lincoln looked at his parents, “What'd I get from you? Huh? Huh?”

“Lincoln! So materialistic!” Rita scolded, but smiled at him anyway, “Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa, dears, could you go to your rooms for a bit? We need to have a little teen-talk with these guys!”

Grumbling, but being used to it, the younger Loud siblings went upstairs, except for Lucy. 

“I know what you're talking about. Magic. I've always know, you know. I can do it too,” With that statement, Lucy turned and went upstairs.

Lincoln laughed, “Lucy is so weird sometimes. Magic. Hah!”

He noticed his parents and his remaining siblings' completely straight faces.

“Dude, she's right. Seriously, little bro. Listen, I-” Luna was cut off by her parents.

“Luna! Let's let us explain this to Lincoln, please. Less chance he'll think of it as one of Luan's jokes,” Rita said, “Okay, Lincoln...we have a lot to tell you. A lot you probably won't believe. That's why we'll show you.”

Lincoln was still baffled. He glanced at the calendar. It wasn't April Fools, that was for sure. What the heck was this magic talk?

“Okay, guys. You can cut it out, seriously. I mean, it's kind of funny, especially how you got everyone here to play along, but come on. It's my birthday. Can't I have ONE day free of Luan's stupid pranks and jokes?” Lincoln sighed.

“My jokes are not stupid!” Luan protested. Everyone shuffled awkwardly and coughed, except for Lynn Sr., who pulled Luan to his side and assured her that she was hilarious.

“Lincoln, honey...it isn't a joke. Look, here.” Rita handed Lincoln an embossed envelope addressed to 'Lincoln Loud, the linen closet, Royal Woods, Michigan'. He noticed their exact address was omitted for some reason, but it was addressed directly to his bedroom, which had been the linen closet at one point.

Curiously, Lincoln opened the letter. Joke or not, it was fairly elaborate. The embossed seal looked like something expensive and official. He read the letter. And re-read it. Several times. Then laughed.

“A wizard's school? Hogwarts? How dumb do you guys think I am?” Lincoln laughed so hard tears streaked down his cheeks.

“Not dumb at all, little bro,” said Luna, grinning oddly. She pulled a polished stick, about ten inches in size, from her guitar case, “Check out THIS music!”

Luna flicked the stick. Several glittering orbs streamed from the end of the stick, a voice sang from them a heavy rock tune, the likes of which Luna loved. Lincoln blinked stupidly at the singing orbs. 

“Duh...wha...I don't...” Lincoln's brain had jammed. What the heck was going on? This was the weirdest day of his life.

“It's like, magic, Linc-y! You've has magic too!” Said Leni, forgetting years of grammar lessons, smiling manically.

“Leni's right, honey...you have magic. So do we. So does Leni. So does Luna. It...runs in the family. For as long as we can remember, our family's had at least two or three magic users in it each generation. Your aunt Ruth is a witch. She breeds kneazles. Those are really smart cats, basically, honey.” Rita explained, gently stroking her son's white-blonde hair.

Lincoln shook his head, still finding it hard to believe he was a real wizard, not just the type he played on his computer or Nintendo. 

“So...uhm...if I am a wizard...and this is real...and not just some weird special effects from Luna...why England? Isn't there a wizard school in the States?” He asked.

“Of course. Ilvermorny, that's where I went! Your mom went to Hogwarts, the English school, though. It's a better school, she thinks, and the headmaster is a great wizard. Besides, Leni and Luna go there...wouldn't you want to be with your sisters?” Lynn Sr. asked, “Oh, and you can come home in the summer or on vacation in a flash! Wizards have an amazing transportation system. You'll find out.”

“Uh...okay. Yeah. I get that. Why me? I mean, why not, like, Luan or Lynn or something?” Lincoln was still baffled.

“You were born with magic, dear. They weren't. It doesn't mean they're better or worse than you. They're happy just being themselves,” said Rita.

“Totes! Wizard sports don't sound near as fun as the stuff we normal humans got!” Lynn tried to demonstrate by kicking a football across the room, smashing a vase near the fireplace.

Rita and Lynn Sr. sighed. Rita pulled out her own wand. “Reparo!” The vase mended itself quickly. Lincoln was stunned.

“I...I guess this explains why you guys aren't more upset when we wreck the house...and how it gets repaired so quickly. You just...uhm...magic it back to normal. Wow, this is still insane. I can't believe I have real magic! I can't wait to tell Clyde!” He finally was starting to believe this was real, and was starting to get excited.

“Oh, honey, Clyde knows. He got his letter too. One of his dads is a wizard, too. He's what they call a half-blood. One wizard parent, one no-maj parent. We're both wizards, from a long line of wizards, so we're pure bloods,” Explained Rita.

“Clyde's actually known his whole life. The only reason you haven't is because we didn't do anything until Leni got her letter. When it turned out Lori wasn't a witch, we figured that maybe our line of magic was at it's end. Keeping it secret just became normal. We're so sorry, honey.”

“Uhm...that's fine. Still, since everyone knows except for Lisa, Lana, and Lola, why keep it from them?” Lincoln asked.

“Well...we just want them to be normal, for the next few years or so, just in case it turns out they don't have magic. I mean, half of our eligible for Hogwarts children are no-maj, so it's best if they find something they enjoy if they turn out to be no-maj as well. Lana will have her animal friends, and Lola will have her pageants! Lucy...well, she's had and known about magic since she was four, so she'll definitely be joining you. As for Lisa...I'm almost certain she has no magic. Even if she did, she would probably attempt to suppress it. Or find a scientific explanation.” Rita laughed, “Lily's too young. We can't know if she has magic. Well, we could, but so far she hasn't shown any baby magic. Out of all our kids, the only child who showed magic as a baby was Lucy. She'll be a really powerful witch someday, I'm sure.”

Lincoln sighed. Of course at least one of his sisters was still going to be better than him, even though he was going to be a wizard...wait. He was...going to be a wizard. He could cast spells. He had magic. Real magic. Like Gandalf from the Hobbit. So did Clyde. The realization was finally sinking in. Lincoln squeezed his hand around the letter.

“Best. Birthday. EVER!”

 

_End Note: So...yeah. Wrote this in about an hour while watching the Loud House on TV. Should I continue this? What House do you think Lincoln should be in? I already have Leni and Luna's Houses chosen._


End file.
